


I think you need a break, so why don't you kiss me?

by Mikhailov



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Im a slut for those, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, POWER BOTTOMS, Power Bottom Alucard, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Sharing Clothes, Sort Of, Teasing, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Training, Training Sessions, Trevor Belmont needs a hug, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dont we all, soft, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhailov/pseuds/Mikhailov
Summary: Trevor is overworking himself and refuses to acknowledge it, Adrian, in a rare spot of niceness, makes him rest





	I think you need a break, so why don't you kiss me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluff, and yet we're here.

If there's one thing Adrian will never admit, it's that watching Trevor fight or train is a beautiful sight. He would rather be caught dead than admit that to anyone. But even he, who has quite an elegant way of fighting must admit watching Trevor seems to catch him off guard with just how good he truly is at fighting. There's something truly mesmerizing about the way Trevor fights. The way he coils his whip around him, the way he makes it fly and uses it to disarm enemies. They're something truly amazing and the way his face contorts with pleasure and smugness when he takes someone down, or when he gets the upper hand. 

This is why Adrian never agrees to train with him. He's never in the mood and he knows he'll let his guard down and Trevor will win, and while he's unsure of a lot of things, he knows he's got too much pride to let that happen. Trevor would never let him hear the end of it, especially since their last fight under the cathedral was a 'tie'. Instead, he opted to watch him under the pretense that "there's nothing better to do, Belmont." He always makes sure there's no real way Trevor can see him watching him when he gets to training. 

He's always pretty sure that Trevor knows he's watching him, but as long as he doesn't bring up the topic, Adrian doesn't mind. If he can get his entertainment. 

Entertainment. He's thought about it many times, is it truly just entertainment? Adrian isn't entirely sure. It was at first, that's for sure. It had started as just him passing the time instead of doing nothing when it came that they needed to wait out something. But now, he wasn't so sure. For now, when he watched the Belmont train, he had found himself noticing small details, the thin sheen of sweat on his skin that formed after a while, the way his eyes narrowed just slightly, the way they widened with pleasure when he got something just right, the way his lips always stayed _slightly_ parted, he didn't think it was just for entertainment anymore. 

No. He truly did enjoy watching the Belmont train, and that- well, _that_ was an issue.

Because of this keen observation of the way Trevor is during training, Adrian can tell when something is wrong. And something definitely is. He's been slow recently, his movements less accurate, there's been less power behind him, and Adrian doesn't blame him. They've all been worked to the edge. The night hoards have been getting bold recently. 

Sypha is by the now dying fire, gently poking the logs, watching the embers crackle with a bored expression. It's gotten colder now so she's pulled an extra fur on, and Adrian finds she looks like a wolf cub, too chubby for its own good, curled up on itself. The cold doesn't bother him, so he's still wearing his normal clothing. He sauntered over to Sypha before plopping down beside her. She looked over at him and gave him a noncommittal noise before curling up on her herself closer. He laughed gently. 

"Shall I get another fire going?" He offered with a smile and cocked his head. She shook her own.

"Very kind of you to offer but I believe I will be fine." She said mirroring his smile. She tugged gently at her furs, sighing. "If I need a fire I'll come get you." She giggled. Adrian hummed and nodded. They sat there in comfortable silence, the dying fire crackling and every once in a while, a grunt or a hiss reached their ears from where Trevor was training.

"It's too quiet." Sypha murmured after a moment, Adrian scoffed. He sighed and brushed his hair back.

"We finally get a moment of silence and you want to bring that sweaty barbarian into the mix?" He huffed, crossing his arms. He picked at the block of wood he was sitting on.

Sypha sighed. "Must you always be so cross." She said, crossing her arms, this brought a smile to his face and he looked away, playing with a loose strand of hair. The wind picked up, blowing gently, blowing the leaves on their trees, ruffling his hair and Sypha furs, causing the grass to shudder in its wake. 

"He's going to catch himself a cold." Sypha murmured with a yawn and though he laughed, Adrian agreed and stood up with a nod. 

"I'll go get our dear Belmont," he laughed gently. "You should get some rest." He added walking past her. She gave him a sidelong glance but he doubted she would sleep. She always could go curl up in the wagon if she needed. Trevor kept his cloak in there when he trained, if she wanted, he would go get it. Though he wouldn't be caught _dead_ being asked why he knew it was there. Trevor may be shorter than him, but that cloak of his, with that ridiculously large fur trim on it, it was incredibly warm and cozy. Not to mention it smelled like Trevor. You’d expect that to be a bad thing, but it smelled like pine and that scent that comes after a rainfall. It was… nice.

He shook his head, banishing all those thoughts away because now really isn't the time to be thinking about this, he could worry about his feelings about his travelling companion later, he sighed gently as he headed towards where Trevor was training. He paused when he reached the edge of his clearing and brushed his hair out of his face once more, the wind constantly blowing it into his face. He cocked his head, taking his hair, pulling it into a braid for convenience's sake. He smiled gently as he watched Trevor, but quite quickly, his smile faded.

It was easy to see how much the constant fights against the night hoards was weighing down on him. His movements were slow, this wasn’t the way that Trevor normally fought. He was uncoordinated and sloppy, he was struggling, and it was no fun to watch.

Adrian stepped forward, the wind caressing his face and he headed towards Trevor, not minding how close the crack of the whip was to him. He wouldn't die, but it wouldn't be fun, and it would hurt like hell. He frowned, cocking his head and stepped out, dangerously close to being hit by one of Trevor’s blows. 

The crack of the whip right beside his ear and a shout made Adrian pause, and he sighed as Trevor blinked, wide-eyed at almost hitting him. Adrian watched him as he stomped over, coiling the whip around his hand and holding it at his side, by his belt, his eyes narrowing, lips curling up in a snarl. A sheen of sweat covered Trevor’s body and any exposed skin, mainly his arms and his collarbone, which Adrian’s eyes remained glued too for a moment too long, he sighed gently when Trevor paused in front of him.

“Are you daft?” He sneered, crossing his arms. “I could have hit you, you moron.” He says, and though he’s trying to sound annoyed, there’s some sort of concern and tenderness in his voice, mostly hidden by the tiredness present as well. Adrian sighed gently. 

“It wouldn’t have been anything I couldn’t handle.” Adrian tried, reassuringly, he didn't think it would work, but the sneer Trevor gave was unimpressive. 

Trevor opened his mouth to keep complaining, but Adrian shut up him, placing one index in front of his lips shutting him up in an instant. He shook his head. “Enough out of you. I’m starting to think if you keep talking you’re going to pass out on the spot.” Adrian sighed, flipping his braid over his shoulder with a sigh. He moved his hand, pressing the back of his palm to Trevor’s sweaty forehead and he huffed. His forehead was slick with sweat. It was gross, but what bothered him the most was that his forehead was hot, burning almost. He wasn’t sick, he knew that much, but he knew Trevor was overworking himself. It was obvious in the way he had underperformed during training, from the way he was standing, his back slouched, his breaths coming out in forced heaves. 

“I-”

“_I_ said shush.” He narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms. Trevor blinked, unsure of what to say.

“Let me get back to training,” Trevor said, sort of pleading, after registering that Adrian had grabbed his other hand in a vice-like grip, lithe fingers curling around his hand and his whip. He tugged roughly, but Adrian didn’t budge, he didn’t move, didn’t let Trevor get his whip, nor his hand back. He tugged again, but still, Adrian didn’t let go. 

“Alucard-”

“No.” He meant to snarl, but from the confusion he saw on Trevor’s face, he knew he had let slip some of the concern he felt just a little. He _was concerned_. He didn’t quite know why- actually, that was a lie. He knew he cared for Trevor more than he cared to admit. He didn’t want the man to work himself to the point where he couldn’t function, to the point where training did more bad than good. He sighed softly. Reaching out to grab Trevor’s other hand. Trevor watched him, confused but silent. They didn’t truly hate each other as Sypha assumed. That, they found, was something they put up as a front in front of the speaker. 

With a small shaky breath, Adrian brought Trevor's hands up, pressing his lips to his knuckles and closing his eyes. Trevor relaxed a little bit, though he still seemed tense. His arms were tense, muscles stiff below his lips. When Adrian opened his eyes again, he immediately met Trevor's. Those bright, endless blue eyes that stared right back him. He'd been watching the entire time. 

"What are you doing?" He asked- practically croaked and a small smile crossed Adrian's face. He held Trevor's gaze, loosening his grip on his hands, but Trevor didn't pull away. He stayed there. He pressed a soft kiss to each of his knuckles, which were red and a little bloodied, he didn’t ask why this was. He knew better than to question him when it came to that. And Trevor knew better than to question the cryptic things Adrian did. 

"Look at you. You're a mess." Adrian said gently, his voice soft. Trevor had the gall to look offended, but a smile crept onto his face. He bit his lip and looked away. Adrian reached up, making Trevor look at him. "You're pushing yourself too hard, Belmont." 

"Not hard enough. I'm not strong enough-" 

"Lies. You're plenty strong." He smiled dropping Trevor's hands, he stared down at them, looking like he missed the touches. He wanted to say more but he paused as the wind picked up, it ruffled his hair, still up in its braid and Trevor's hair swayed. It was an odd scene. One you would never assume could happen between the two of them, but they always were sort of loose cannons, weren't they? 

"You don't understand I-I…" Trevor started, he trailed off himself as Adrian raised an eyebrow. He knew when to shut up, good for him. 

"If you don't stop, I'm going to have to kiss you to shut you up." Adrian joked, planting his hands on his hips. He had meant it entirely as a friendly joke, perhaps some truth in it, for he would enjoy kissing Trevor. He expected Trevor to laugh, to shrug nervously or cough looking away. He didn't expect the blush that painted itself across Trevor's cheeks. Hell, even part of his ears and shoulders were a little red. 

Adrian smiled, grabbing Trevor's hands again, tugging on them, deciding to pretend what had just happened _didn't_. "Come get back fully dressed, you're going to get sick. You've overworked yourself, Sypha's waiting." He said. His voice was stern, but his face was sweet, calm., like a mother hen. It was much too easy to get Trevor to come with him, a wink and a rich smile had Trevor stumbling after him. He led him back to the wagon, out of Sypha’s view since she was already asleep, or resting, laying on her side, her fur blankets making her look like a wolf, sleeping on her side.

Adrian let go of Trevor to clamber into the wagon first, grabbing Trevor’s cloak, nuzzling his face into the fur, pulling it on and snuggling into as he watched Trevor climb up after him, he watched the man with a smug smile, one eyebrow raised, Trevor mirrored his smile, albeit a little confused. Adrian leaned against the wall, smiling, moving to sit against the wall.

“I believe that’s mine.” Trevor laughed sitting down, peeling his training clothes off- though just his shirt and Adrian pretended to not be looking. He was perhaps being creepy- was it creepy? No, not really. Trevor looked comfortable enough, and he was getting changed right in front of him. He giggled softly. 

“I believe it is. I’m stealing it for a while.” He grinned. He twirled his braid around his finger, looking all too pleased as Trevor tossed his sweaty, sticky shirt away. Adrian ogled him shamelessly and all the scars on his chest. He had a toned chest, well-defined muscles, a small smirk on his face. When Trevor caught sight of him watching and Adrian quickly snapped his gaze away, his face was burning, but he wasn’t sure if he was blushing. He tried to hide his face in the fur of Trevor’s cloak, pulling the black material closer to himself. 

When he dared look back at Trevor, the Belmont’s face was right in front of his own. His breath hitched and his eyes widened a little. He opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to caress his fangs and he snapped his mouth shut.

“Hello there, Belmont.” He choked out. 

“Hi.” He grinned, reaching up to brush one small loose strand of hair that had fallen out of his braid. Adrian gulped and he bit his lip. 

“Can I have my cloak back?” He winked. Why he winked, Adrian didn’t know, he didn’t know if he cared actually because _oh hello_ that was quite...hot. He blinked, stalling for a moment. When he didn’t answer Trevor cocked his head, sitting on his haunches and the grin he gave him made him melt, but he didn’t say anything.

“Well?’ He mused.

Adrian smiled. “You want your cloak, kiss me.” He joked. Trevor paused. After a moment, he paused as well and when Trevor didn’t answer Adrian panicked a little bit. He opened his mouth to apologize, to stutter out an apology of how ‘Sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable’ and all that when Trevor leaned in, suddenly pressing his lips against his own. He gave a muffled noise of surprise but he leaned into the kiss. 

A small whimper left his lips when Trevor pushed himself a little further into his personal space, hands planting themselves on either side of him, keeping him trapped there against the wall. Adrian whimpered again and brought his hands up, bringing them up to tangle them into Trevor’s hair, letting himself be crowded in his little space in the wagon. He was glad that the wagon was covered because if anyone saw him like this, he would combust on the spot. 

They pulled away with a sickly ‘pop’ sending a shiver up his spine and Trevor nipped and pulled at his bottom lip. He leaned his head back, letting Trevor drag his tongue across his neck, pressing butterfly kisses to his skin, gently dragging his teeth across the soft kiss by his Adam's apple before moving to his ear, gently nipping on his earlobe and pressing hot kisses there, making his shiver. He whined, pulling Trevor closer, wanting him close. 

When Trevor moved back so there was enough space between them, Adrian huffed out a surprised laugh. "I didn't think you'd actually do that." He said breathless, voice seeming to leave him. Trevor laughed gently, mindful of their sleeping companion. 

"No? You take me for a chicken?" He mused. 

"Didn't think you'd actually kiss me, you brute." He laughed softly, shaking his head a little, smiling. 

"Don't tell me you didn't like it." 

"I never said that." Adrian laughed. He pulled Trevor into another kiss, silently asking for permission to make the kiss more passionate, more intimate, and Trevor gave it to him without any struggle. His hands rested on the inside of Adrian's thighs, fingers digging into the skin, hard enough to leave bruises, but soft enough to not cause pain. Though with Adrian, he could withstand more pain than others. He moaned into the kiss, not being able to help it as Trevor captured his mouth, pushing his tongue in further, taking him, tasting him, claiming him. He fell submissive to Trevor, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close until they were pressed against each other. From this position, Adrian could feel Trevor and how excited he was and he gently pushed him away, just out of reach, and smiled.

"That was.." he trailed off. 

"Nice?" Trevor suggested.

"_Very nice_." Adrian agreed, he hummed and relaxed against the wall. He blinked, watching Trevor's pupils widen themselves until the blue of his eyes were nothing but small thin rings. His eyes were full of lust, Adrian was sure his were the same.

"Careful now, hunter." He laughed gently when Trevor leaned in for another kiss. He placed a hand on his chest and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "We haven't the privacy, nor do we have the luxury of being able to be loud. And I hope you know I have absolutely _zero_ intent to be quiet with you." He drawled, voice low and slow. 

"Then let's go somewhere else, _anywhere_ else, please. God, Alucard." He pleaded, he sounded desperate. He sounded like he needed it. 

"Shhh, I know." He whispered, pulling Trevor closer, brushing and stroking his hair back, pulling him so his hands could wander all over the Belmont's body. He wasn't accustomed to Trevor's body the way he was a woman's, or even any other man because Trevor wasn't like any other man, but he took this moment to map out his body. He was taller than most, his body well defined and when he ran his hands along his chest, his stomach, his back, his thighs, he was met with hard, strong, powerful muscles, tensing and relaxing under his touches. 

When Trevor whimpered, hips rolling into his touches, Adrian laughed gently. "Come now, _my_ dear Belmont," he whispered, voice husky, into his ear, now it was his turn to nip at Trevor's earlobe, dragging his teeth and fangs gently across the skin. "Can't you wait a little bit longer, until we make it to the next town?" He coaxed him, rubbing his hands on his tailbone. "It'll only be a few more hours. I'll wake Sypha and we can get going." He whispered, a promise of what to come as his hand dropped lower, pulling a whimper from Trevor. It was all too good. 

Trevor opened his mouth but Adrian captured his lips to shut any protests up. “Please, my dear Belmont?” He laughed. Trevor wanted to hiss, to plead, to beg, but faced with a vampire who he truly adored and who he wanted on top of him, he didn't. He moved backwards, sitting on his haunches once more. He still had too much pride and he could wait a little longer, Adrian was sure of that much.

“Fine, I guess I can wait,” he sighed, shaking his head. “Can I at least get my cloak back?” He asked. 

“Now you’re pushing it.” Adrian laughed.

“But it’s my cloak.” Trevor said, sounding dumbfounded. He gave a shocked little laugh and raised one eyebrow, but Adrian only pulled the fur trim closer to him, smiling mischievously. Trevor sighed again, moving forwards again to grab it, but Adrian pressed himself against the wall, moving back, laughing. 

“But I like it. It’s comfortable.” He started. 

“And?”

“It’s nice. It smells nice. Like… pine and fresh snow. Smells like you.” He admitted, and though he was smiling, his face was on fire. He wasn’t sure if Trevor could see the blush of not. But he had a feeling he would be. 

“Why want the cloak when you have me?” Trevor asked. He cupped Adrian’s cheek before tilting it down to catch his lips in a kiss. He had expected that much, but it was nice to kiss Trevor. His lips were soft, shockingly enough and he knew his way around his body. He knew how to handle someone, he knew what to do to drive them wild, to get them worked out. And he was doing just that. Adrian laughed against the kiss, bringing his hands up to press Trevor closer, opening his legs for him. This constant shift of control between the two of them was exhilarating, making him love it.

When he pulled away, he moved to stand up, the end of the cloak pooling at his feet in a cascade of black, rips in the fabric leaving holes, but it was nice. Trevor whistled, stepping around him. “It suits you. But I think I’ll be taking that back now, thank you.” He laughed pressing a kiss to Adrian’s nose as he removed the cloak. He shivered at the loss of warmth and he was pretty sure he failed to hide his disappointment because Trevor looked _much_ too pleased with himself, so he just swatted him away and made his way to get out of the wagon. 

“I’ll go wake Sypha, control yourself okay?” He teased. 

Trevor winked. “No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, concerns?  
Leave me some! I'm always open to feedback.


End file.
